Speech is Silver, Silence is Gold
by Chocolate Moo Moo Milk
Summary: Walking around Ilex Forest, Silver meets up again with that kid who wears a backwards baseball cap and never seems to talk except during battle. Naturally Silver wants to be far away from that kid...but that won't be happening. -Huntershipping twoshot


**A/N - **I was bored yesterday. This was originally meant to be extra credit for my English class (I didn't need it but I wanted an excuse to write a short story) but as I continued writing I realized that- a. it was heading to slight Huntershipping and b. it might be better with at least one more chapter. So this was born! I've never written any shipping stories so yeah.....

**Warning** - boyxboy, spoilers and MY OWN ideas for Silver's parents (mom is lightly hinted)

**Disclaimer** - I don't own Pokemon. If I did then I wouldn't have a stupid computer that freezed up every two minutes. (it kept on freezing whenever I tried to correct something or save)

* * *

Ilex Forest was a rather dense but small forest. With so many trees so close to each other the place was practically dark 24/7. Still, Pokémon trainers pass through it almost everyday to go from the quiet little Azalea Town to big and rustling Goldenrod City (or vice versa). That was exactly what two young boys were doing. Well, at least one was trying to.

"Something's wrong with you," stated one of the boys. He had bright red hair that passed his shoulders only a bit. His red eyes were sharp and showed a seriousness well above his years. Strangely though, the ten-year old's name was Silver. He was watching another boy, most likely also ten, trying in vain to climb a tree.

Silver glared as the boy came crashing down. He shook his messy short dark blue hair and plopped his baseball cap back on before trying to climb the tree again. Again he fell down and Silver blurted out, "Face it! You suck at climbing! I'm sure there's plenty of other Hoothoot to catch in this place." The boy's dark blue eyes widen, as if he just noticed the young thief. He nodded in agreement though and stood up. He dusted off his black shorts and red-black jacket, a contrast to Silver's own long blue pants and black-red jacket.

An odd silence fell between the two trainers. The two weren't exactly buddies. Silver was a thief; having stolen a Pokémon from the well known Professor Elm in New Bark Town. The other boy (it dawned on Silver that he didn't know the other boy's name, but he didn't care much) had gone to the lab on that same day; he had been given a Pokémon for an errand of sorts and was allowed to keep it. Finally, after maybe two minutes, the boy with the backwards baseball cap shrugged and pulled out a PokéBall. It opened with a flash of light and soon a Cyndaquil was standing next to them. "Use Flash, Hibiki," he whispered.

Silver was startled, but quickly changed it to anger, "About time you say something!" Suddenly Silver was shielding his eyes from the bright glow coming from Hibiki's back. "You know there's this wonderful invention called a flashlight. No need to let your Cyndaquil learn such a useless move."

The boy shook his head in disagreement. Silver barked, "If you got something to say then say it!" The boy grinned and placed a finger to his lips. "Ugh, why am I even talking to you? I can get out of this place on my own."

They had battled just before entering the forest. Silver won his Hive Badge easily, but had learned that What's-His-Name recently won the badge too. He also learned that Team Rocket were seen and had been doing something to the Slowpokes; only to be stopped by Backwards-Baseball-Cap-Boy. That really pissed him off. Team Rocket losing to such a weak newbie? No, just no. When he saw the boy walking towards the gatehouse, Silver marched right to him and the battle began. Silver won of course, and he couldn't help but smile when he sent the boy running to the center.

Sadly, Nurse Joy seemed to have some new healing equipment. Maybe fifteen minutes later Silver had spotted the boy climbing (if you could call it that) a tree with a Hoothoot perched on it. _'And that's how this story starts'_ a little voice told Silver.

Silver shook his head, "I'm leaving." he muttered and walked off towards a path. He frowned though, hearing footsteps rushing towards him. Turning his head just a bit he saw the boy and his Cyndaquil walking a steady behind him; just far enough to give him some light. "I said I'm fine. I can find my way in the dark pretty easily." The boy nodded but wouldn't leave. "There we go again! Are you just the quiet type? I know you can talk since you order your Pokémon to attack and stuff."

No response. That much was obvious. The boy never seemed to talk. Not even, Silver realized, when Professor Elm was talking to him back at the lab. It was strange, the boy didn't _look _like the shy type. Of course, Silver didn't look like a talker. The redhead was fond of talking (sometimes it was more like arguing) except not with everyone. He talked to trainers, telling them how weak their Pokémon were. He argued with them, saying how all this 'love and trust' was nothing but bullshit. Sure, he said mean things, but he said them anyway. That boy never argued; he'd just shake his head or do some sort of facial expression.

He remembered that when he was younger he always asked questions. Silver had been curious about everything around him.

_'Daddy, how can you be a ground-type trainer with so few ground types? Why do I need to be ten to get a Trainer Card? Mamma, why do you use a fake name for work? Why does Pikachu need a thunderstone to evolve? Where do Pokémon come from? Daddy, how did you lose? Daddy, why are you leaving?' _sang the little voice._ 'You didn't like the answer to those last questions, did you Silver?' _

Silver turned and saw the boy looking up at the trees, probably searching for another Hoothoot. Eventually the boy noticed and waved rather stupidly. Silver scoffed, "You really are an idiot."

The boy smiled but quickly it turned to a look of fear. Silver was puzzled, "What? I'm not that scary..." The boy seemed to be pointing at something behind Silver. The redhead turned, half expecting a Gastly.

"Misdreee! Misdreavus!"

He blinked, "A Misdreavus? Well, that's close enough." The Misdreavus growled. It's eyes began to glow an odd yellow. Silver stepped back, "What the fu-?!?"

"Hibiki use ember!"

Misdreavus flew off, but the confuse ray still hits its target. Silver stumbled back, he was starting to see double vision, and fell on the soft grass. His eyes widen as everything around him starting spinning. He growled and tried getting up, only to fall on his butt soon after. All the trees around him seem to be playing a game of tag and Silver had the misfortune to be it. Frustrated he tried throwing a punch, but he wasn't sure if it hit anything._ 'Silver focus!'_ squeaked the voice, but it was soft and meek. His head was throbbing by now and he might have continued punching. At some point Silver must have tried getting up because he could just barely tell that his feet were moving.

"Silver! Silver be careful!" came a voice, it was distant but not the little one Silver was familiar with. He felt something grab one of his arms and panicked.

"Let go! Let go! Let GO!" he screamed. He heard a little yelp and his arm was released. Silver tried to run; to get away from the spinning. Suddenly he couldn't feel the ground below him. He heard another yell and blacked out.

* * *

_'Silver? Do you remember that time when you lived in Viridian City?'_ asked a voice.

"...Yeah. Not a lot but I do remember."

_'Remember how you'd ask- Daddy, would you take me to Viridian Forest?'_

"He always said....when you turn ten I'll take you to Viridian Forest."

_'Remember how you'd ask- Mamma, would you take me to Viridian Forest?'_

"She'd say....when you turn ten...we'll all go together."

_'Now you're ten...'_

"Now I'm ten...Daddy's gone...Mamma's too busy trying to find him. We never went to...."

Silver felt an arm snake around him; it pressed Silver close to something warm. He heard someone whisper his name in that concerned tone he long forgot. "Silver. Silver are you awake?" A cool hand pressed on Silver's forehead and everything that happened came rushing back to him. His eyes snapped open and the first thing he saw was a pair of dark blue eyes. He blinked slowly as everything began to make sense. Silver was in the lap of that kid....

"W-What are you doing?!?" yelled Silver as an angry blush began to form. He quickly pulled away but winced as a sharp pain came through his whole body. "Gah!"

"S-Silver! D-Don't move!" squeaked the boy. "You hit yourself pretty badly in your confusion."

"Of course," sighed Silver. He focused on staring at a tree; trying to let his stupid blush die down.

"You were...um...talking in your sleep," whispered the boy. Silver's blush came back tenfold and he immediately got up; he cringed at the pain but was able to get up on two feet. "Silver! You can't walk like this!"

_'He's got a point,'_ cooed the voice. _'Let him help...he obviously cares about you enough.'_

"I don't care," he said, more to the voice than the boy. "I'm fine on my own!" He began taking steps and winced at every little movement. A pair of arms wrapped around his torso and he was pulled very close. "What?!?" yelled Silver as he stretched his neck to look at the boy. "You idiot! Leave me the fuck alone!"

"Gold," whispered the boy sadly. "My name's Gold. Let me at least stay with you until we get out of this maze. I know I'll regret it if I leave you like this."

_'Now that doesn't sound too bad, does it Silver? Might be interesting....'_

"Fine," muttered Silver. "But the minute we get out we act like nothing happened. Got it?"

Gold nodded and in one quick motion he was now carrying Silver bridal-styled. Silver's eyes were the size of a Jigglypuff's and his face was redder than his hair. "It'll be faster and easier if you don't have to limp," was his excuse. "D-Don't worry! I'll put you down before we reach the gatehouse." Silver nodded numbly and Gold quickly ordered Hibiki to use flash before he set off through Ilex Forest.

* * *

End of Chp. 1 of my twoshot! So yeah this is Huntershipping aka GoldxSilver in the games. Not to be confused with Preciousmetal since that's manga-based. Hope you all enjoyed and I'll post chp. 2 as soon as I write it!


End file.
